


Man To Man

by horrorfangirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Written for Summer of Giles 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Giles confronts Oz about his breakup with Willow. Sequel to: A Shoulder To Cry On.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man To Man

Rupert Giles stood in front of the house that Oz shared with his bandmates. The Watcher was determined to find the young man and confront him about his treatment of Willow. Giles stepped up to the front door and knocked. He calmly waited for someone to answer the door. A few moments later a disheveled Dylan opened the door. 

“Uh. Hi Mr. Giles.”

“Hello Dylan,” said Giles. “Is Oz here? I need to speak to him.”

“Why don’t you come in Mr. Giles?” said Dylan. “Please make yourself at home, I’ll go find Oz.” Giles nodded. Dylan led the Watcher to the living room and asked the older man if he would like anything to drink. Giles politely declined. Dylan shrugged and left to search for Oz.

While he waited Giles sat down and thought about what he would say to Oz once he saw him. 

Fifteen minutes had passed and Giles was getting a bit worried. Had something happened to Dylan while he was looking for Oz? The Watcher wondered. Just as he was about to leave the house, both Dylan and Oz walked in. 

“I finally found him,” Dylan told the Watcher. “He was at Lover’s Lane sound asleep.” He punched Oz on the shoulder saying: “You should have called me, Man. I would have picked you up from that gig at Lowell House last night.” 

Oz shrugged. “What can I say? It was a nice night.” Dylan looked at Giles. Shaking his head at his friend’s antics, Dylan said goodbye to Giles and left the living room. The Watcher waited for a few moments making sure that Dylan was out of earshot before asking: “He didn’t notice anything--unusual, did he?” Oz shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I managed to complete the change and crawl into my sleeping bag long before anyone showed up.” Oz assured Giles. The Watcher breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Dylan said that you needed to talk to me,”said Oz. 

___

“Willow,” said Giles. Oz sighed. 

“Look Giles, I know that I hurt Willow and if you’re here to convince me to stay in Sunnydale and try to patch things up with her and pretend that everything is fine, I’m sorry to tell you , but I can’t do that.”

“Because of what happened with Veruca?” Giles asked. Oz looked surprised when the Watcher mentioned the other Werewolf.

“How did you…?” Oz started to ask, but stopped himself and said: “Willow.”

Giles nodded.

“Veruca made me realize that the Wolf is always in me, whether people see it or not,” Oz confessed, “and I know that right now being around anyone, especially Willow isn’t something I can do without putting her or anyone else in danger.” 

Giles placed his hand on Oz’s shoulder and said: “I’m sorry. Where will you go now?”

Oz gave the Watcher a small smile, and said: “Don’t worry, Giles. I’ll find a place.” 

“I wish you all the luck in the world,” Giles told the young man. He held out his hand, Oz took it and shook it firmly. 

“Thank you,” said Oz. “You’re a good friend to have Giles.” 

The Watcher smiled and said goodbye. He knew that this would be the last time he would see his young friend. Even though the thought saddened Giles, he knew that it was for the best.

Fin.


End file.
